<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Applying Theory - A Short Erotic Fire Emblem: Three Houses Story by anomalous_scripter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762353">Applying Theory - A Short Erotic Fire Emblem: Three Houses Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalous_scripter/pseuds/anomalous_scripter'>anomalous_scripter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age of Consent, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Casual Sex, Classroom Sex, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Floor Sex, Loss of Virginity, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Time Skip, School, Sex, Short One Shot, Table Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalous_scripter/pseuds/anomalous_scripter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Left frustrated after a sex education lesson at Garreg Mach, Hilda enters a pact with an equally frustrated Marianne to go to the school's new optional 'practical lesson' with her in order to satisfy their desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Applying Theory - A Short Erotic Fire Emblem: Three Houses Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EDIT: Second rendition. Text errors corrected, some phrases changed for better flow of reading.</p><p>First try at writing sex, probably not great but here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Black Eagles classroom. Ordinarily a place of education, this was no different. However, it would be a... differing form of education it would be utilized for this evening, as part of a new initiative of the Officer's Academy in preparing its students for life's pursuits. Whilst an optional aspect of the program, two girls found themselves before its doors.</p><p>Having been taught the essentials of human reproduction, a pink-haired girl with twin-tails and her friend, a light blue-haired maiden, found a prior conversation had pushed them both to a pact, one completed by going within this room. </p><p>Both were left aroused beyond measure by their overactive imaginations, open discussion of sex alien to them. Both knew their own hands alone would not sate themselves. One would be too nervous to undergo the act in the company merely of the man performing it with them. The other was simply unwilling to woo a male specimen herself for just this purpose.</p><p>Both would give up their virginities under the same roof this night.</p><p>In respect of willing party's integrity, a screen covered the immediate sight through the door into the classroom. To the left and right of this screen was more of the same, this time combined to create rudimentary changing rooms. Following some brief further guidance from Manuela, the professor appointed to managing this initiative, the two were temporarily separated and directed to their respective changing rooms, a measure taken to protect their clothing.</p><p>Hilda emerged from the left pathway of screens, clad in naught but a plain white towel. Marianne followed suit, from the right exit. Both found the remaining classroom proper to be in its usual state, save a number of pure white padding sheets on sections of the floor between tables. Sharing an expression of excitement yet nervousness, the two met in the center, in front of the screen in line with the chalkboard, before turning their attention to the room's entirety.</p><p>They were not alone, however. Before them were two men, sent in whilst they were changing. Seemingly not much older than the only just of age maiden, their toned muscles implied they were, by day, mercenaries. One thing was certain though, it was not orthodox mercenary work that brought them here tonight, with their respective phalli already exposed, much like the rest of their physique, and hardening at the sight of their evening's partners. The men, unfazed, approached the two, despite their lacking cover. The women, their nerves less under control, approached them at a slower pace, the factions ultimately meeting at the first row of tables.</p><p>"Hey. We'll, uhh, be your partners tonight." the man with brown, slightly untamed hair began, with a cool, calm tone. "Want to sit down first?"</p><p>Wordlessly, Hilda and Marianne did requested, seating themselves on a wooden bench placed in front of the first desk. The brown-haired man followed suit on a bench in front of the girls, only an expanse of padded floor between them. His close-cut, black-haired friend followed suit, sitting to his right, opposite Hilda, keeping silent. Marianne and Hilda found themselves continually more nervous, clutching their only shield from total exposure.</p><p>"Well, I got a run-down of what that class you had earlier told you." Brown-hair continued, maintaining his tone from beforehand. "Mind if we get started?"</p><p>"Err, alright." Hilda responded, her eagerness overcoming anxiousness in a hormone-driven force of will. Both her and Marianne looked at each other, reached a non-verbal resolve indicated by a slight nod, and knelt before their respective partners. Once in position, they released their grip.</p><p>Hilda's clothing did not exaggerate the true volume of her breasts, and for one reputed as lazy, she managed to possess a persuasive hourglass figure. Marianne's chest fell slightly short in mass comparatively, though by no means lacking in any regard, her figure finally revealed from beneath her modest typical attire. Both girls' bright pink nipples stood erect from arousal.</p><p>"Use your mouth, please." A stern voice stated, traced back to the void-black haired man Hilda was about to demonstrate on. Hilda hesitated for a brief instance, then knelt forward to bring her face closer to his now fully erect manhood. A light kiss met its tip to begin with, an ease into the mouth surrounding the fleshy growth following it up. She began moving her lips up and down the shaft, covering more distance with venture and return.</p><p>Marianne looked, paralyzed for a brief instance before returning to her senses.</p><p>"I- uhh, I don't think I could do that." she confessed, tilting her head downwards in shame and disappointment."</p><p>"Oh, no problem. You, uhh, mind using those boobs of yours, then?"</p><p>While the uncouth terminology would ordinarily have perhaps fazed Marianne, she saw a way to keep up with Hilda, her determination triumphing when her pessimism would have before. Rising slightly to bring her breasts parallel with the object of her service, she leaned forwards, the member gently sliding between her adornments.</p><p>"Like this?" she asked, in an act of nerves. On receiving confirmation, her hands pushed her breasts together, sealing the phallus between her soft skin. Slowly, they began to move, guided by a hand grasping the mound of their respective side of Marianne's beautiful body. Eventually they picked up pace, the head repeatedly vanishing then reappearing from the mammary ocean.</p><p>Hilda glanced sideways towards Marianne, proud for an instant that she'd come this far since her reclusive habits on entering the academy. Also, being Hilda, she had tired of providing her mouth's services, now gliding her silk-like hands across the black-haired man's pride.</p><p>"Not that I'm not having fun but... Goddess, this is tiring." Hilda remarked, continuing her moderate-paced hand shuffle. "Right, Marianne?"</p><p>"Um... I think I'm ok so far." Marianne responded, her approach having shifted to her palms embracing her chest from the front whilst her torso bobbed up and down, imparting sweet pleasure to its recipient.</p><p>"I can take over, if you desire." The black-haired man proclaimed.</p><p>Without a second of consideration beyond offloading labor, Hilda immediately agreed with an almost impatient tone. Leaving little opportunity for reconsideration, the black-haired man instantly assumed a standing position, nudging his pink-haired associate back as necessary, then gently guiding her pink lips to his shaft. Hilda's twin-tails both met the iron grasp of his fists, dragging her mouth further down. Hilda exclaimed in surprise, her captor's hips advancing and withdrawing the flesh rod from her vocal orifice, his gonads swaying to and fro before her chin as if they were a clock's pendulum. Finding an alien satisfaction in surrendering herself to such rough treatment, Hilda made little to no effort to resist this beyond her initial surprise.</p><p>Marianne, witnessing this out of the corner of her eye, was slightly surprised as Hilda made no rebuttal to her mouth's new use, but took little attention away from her own task, returning to her initial method of service. However, her new style of opposing breast movements was becoming too much for her paizur-ee to handle, each synchronized rise and fall of her growths bringing the edge closer and closer, represented by his gradual moans of satisfaction.</p><p>"Hey, I'm- ungh...-I'm close..." the brown-haired man managed to verbalise between these exclamations. Hilda's former recipient grunted for a similar reason, intertwined with muffled expressions of "hm-!" and "ag!-" from Hilda, his climax fast approaching as well.</p><p>The black-haired man was the first to give in, relinquishing his hold over the rose locks. Pulling his length out at what seemed to be the very last second, creamy splashes lept from him, finding itself upon the surprised expression of Hilda, her right eye closing itself briefly before typoon of semen washed upon it. A second and third wave came, claiming her delicate nose and mouth; the fourth wave and beyond laying claim to the top and cleavage of the exquisitely smooth glands upon her chest.</p><p>It was not long before the brown-haired man did likewise, lashings of white presenting themselves as Marianne kept up her service during the event, the majority of instances finding themselves stifled by the smothering masses and resting within the ravine of her cleavage, save for two rocketing upwards, one finding no target and laying itself upon the azure-haired maiden's chest, the other finding its mark upon her left cheek as she gradually slowed down.</p><p>Both letting out groans of satisfaction, the black-haired man returned to his seated position whilst his counterpart slouched further backwards, having been brought more upright by excitement. Marianne freed his member, returning to her seat with her cleavage lightly glistening in the room's lighting, a mark of pleasure left upon it. Hilda did likewise.</p><p>"Wow, that was pretty good!" The brown-haired man proclaimed after a few seconds. "Feel free to clean yourselves up, then... maybe open your legs. We're not done yet."</p><p>Using their provided towels to, at least somewhat, cleanse themselves of a man's mark, the girls parted their legs enough to allow the men to come between them, this time their turn on their knees. While they hadn't paid it much mind owing to their recent activities, both their slits were soaked, proclaiming their readiness for such lewd pleasures.</p><p>Brown-hair took the initiative.</p><p>"Well, enjoy." He leaned forward into Marianne, his tongue lightly impacting her vulva, then going to work more earnestly. She winced lightly, her pent-up frustration finally addressed. The oral muscle addressing her as such had now turned its attention towards the cavern before it, pushing further inwards.</p><p>Black-hair had, as usual, been silent in doing likewise, gathering knowledge of the taste of Hilda's ladyhood, one with slightly more hair present than Marianne's, albeit it would be a good guess to think Marianne had recently trimmed.</p><p>Hilda's responses, while slightly vocal, were more present in the light squirms of her legs as her own servant pushed onwards and inward. Marianne lightly moaned, feeling the full attention of not merely the tongue, but the right arm curled around to cup her buttocks and the left upon her leg.</p><p>"So... pretty good, eh Marianne?"</p><p>"Ngh- Y-Yes, Hilda."</p><p>Suddenly, the men ceased, pulling themselves upward.</p><p>"Hey... want to get to the main event?"</p><p>Blue and Pink both nodded, standing. Marianne positioned herself over the academy's dark wooden desk, bent over, her rear-end readily presented. Hilda, however, forcefully shoved Black-hair to the padded ground in an uncommon act of strength, one that did not injure him but left him in the floor just long enough to be rendered the submissive.</p><p>"Nuh-uh, you've had your turn." she remarked, placing him between her legs, kneeling bent over, lining up his shaft for what was to come. Brown-hair approached Marianne, erect once more, and did likewise.</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>"...Yes."</p><p>A new element breached Marianne, pushing within her slowly, savoring the moment of her claimed virginity. She exclaimed, a combination of surprise and gratification, quieting as her invader briefly paused some distance into her. Hilda lowered herself, experiencing a similar sensation with her seizure of Black-hair's organ.</p><p>Brown-hair began.</p><p>He withdrew partway, then quickly returned it to position, again and again, each time faster than the last, eventually meeting a compromise at a moderate pace. Marianne knew pleasure like no other, surrendering herself entirely to the tantalizing experience. Her partner braced himself against her, his hands laying claim to her left and right buttcheeks, merely driving the sensation forward for the azure-haired one, her arms now outstretched to the other ends of the table.</p><p>Hilda slowly increased her paces of rise and fall, ascent and descent as she elegantly squirmed atop the member, relishing the pleasure. Finding her comfort zone, she placed her hands upon the pectorals of her victim, finding support as she leaned forward, repeating these motions.</p><p>The room filled with sound of lewd pleasure, both factions losing control of their voices, mixed with the slap of skin meeting skin.</p><p>Hilda found herself victim to karma once more. A sudden act of strength from Black-hair found her where he previously was, his arms outstretched above her shoulders. Having claimed the dominant position, he plunged his phallus within her once more, pumping faster than she had been previously. Again, Hilda found an unusual pleasure in such an act, resisting little and instead moaning even louder.</p><p>Brown-hair's hand had moved further afield, cupping Marianne's left breast, his fingers lightly teasing her nipple as he rhythmically moved within her. All Marianne could comprehend at this point was the bliss of the experience, her typical anxiety unusually absent.</p><p>"I-... ah!- I'm..." she declared, her long-coming orgasm close to its destination. Hilda's limit neared likewise. The men, too, could not last much longer.</p><p>With one final slam into her, Marianne erupted, screaming in pleasure as her climax washed over her. The notorious milky substance flooded into her, filling the gap between her legs. Hilda's finish followed not long after, declared to the room by her high-volume vocals.</p><p>The men withdrew, groaning in the process. The creamy substance oozed from between each of their thighs, finding itself on the floor, as Marianne left herself bent over the table in pleasure, Hilda remaining on the floor, each seized by the sexual high.</p><p>"...That was... wonderful."</p><p>"...Yes... Hilda. It was."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>